


Fade to Red

by unifairie



Series: It Ends in Red [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, may add tags as needed, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	Fade to Red

Rick walked slowly, in no hurry to reach his destination, but needing to go there. He hadn't been able to do it until today, just not wanting to face that finality. He had picked a few wild roses, scratching his hands terribly, as he broke them off raggedly. He hadn't wanted the clippers, needing to feel the pain, needing to suffer for someone. There was blood on the soft pink petals, just thin streaks, drying to an almost black, and a few more streaks on the leaves and stems, not seeming quite so dark as what stained the pink blush, but still evident. And, this was what he would offer, all he had left to offer... his life's blood.

When he reached his destination, he wasn't surprised to see Rosita already there. He knew she came here every day. He saw the fresh flowers on Glenn's grave, too. Maggie had been here earlier, as well. She also came every day. Rosita had laid some daisies on the ground, next to the cross, that simply read, 'Abraham ', so simple, yet so fitting. Abraham had been a force, and adding anything else to the cross would have been wrong. His name was enough to picture him there, standing gaurd for all eternity. 

"I... could come back later..." Rick mumbled, hanging his head. "...give you your time..." Rick started to turn away. 

"Don't..." Rick turned back. "Don't leave, Rick. Abraham will be pleased to see you. I know he's been wondering where you were." 

Rick took a couple steps forward, then knelt beside the pretty woman who had been close to Abe, in a way he hadn't. He could have been resentful, but he wasn't. She surely should have hated him, but she didn't. 

"Why?" Rick asked. "Why are you so nice to me? Abe is dead because of me. You should hate me..." 

"That is not true, Rick. And, l even if it were... how could I hate you when Abraham loved you so much? I loved him, you know, and he cared about me. But, I couldn't replace the wife he lost, not like you did. And, I know... what happened to you. He didn't tell me, if that's where you're going in your mind. I followed him, the night he followed you. I heard... I'm so sorry... sorry for what that bastard did to you, and sorry that you didn't feel you could go to any of us, tell us the truth. We would have been there for you, just like he was. And, I'm glad he was there for you. But, I also knew, that night, that I lost him to you." 

"No..." Rick started to deny it, but Rosita stopped him. 

"It's true, Rick." Rosita gave a sad smile. "Did you know his wife was raped?" The pretty woman paused for a moment. "He told me about that just recently... all this time together and I never knew, and that's what he saw in you... the fact he could save you, because he couldn't save her, or his kids. He killed the men that raped her, but that violence in him scared her more than those rapists had. She didn't understand, not like you did... You didn't condemn his violence, when it came to protecting his own. And, we were his family, Rick... all he had. And, he would never regret giving his life for that." 

"I'm sorry..." Rick didn't know what to say. 

"Abraham used to say you had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. He was right. You are a beautiful man." Rosita suddenly giggled, surprising Rick. "He said that bowlegged walk of yours was sexy as hell, and that your smile just killed him every time..." Rosita trailed off, the smile leaving her face. She rose up, dusting the dirt off her knees, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Talk to him, Rick. He's been waiting, and he'll listen. And..., I'm here, too... if you want to talk about him... or anything..." Rosita turned to walk away. "See you later, cowboy." 

Rick waited until Rosita had disappeared from sight, then laid the roses down on the dirt. "I'm sorry, Abe..." Then, he began to sob...

●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●

Michonne was worried. She had something she needed to tell Rick, but she didn't know how. She had been going to tell him before everything happened, then Maggie had gotten sick, then the nightmare. And, Maggie had lost her baby. It had been so heartbreaking. Now, Maggie had nothing left of Glenn, except memories. Michonne didn't know what to say to the widow. Rick had talked to her, even managed to get her to smile, probably sharing a memory of Glenn. Rick had a lot of those. And, he had always had a close relationship with both Glenn and Maggie.

She noticed that Daryl had been trying to get closer to Rick, as well. And, Rick was allowing it to happen, not really noticing. But, the redneck had been Rick's shadow a lot since Abraham had died. He probably would have been there before, but the big redhead had practically attached himself at the hip to the group's leader, even at her expense sometimes, causing a slight jealousy to rise up in her. She wasn't blind. She could see the connection the two had formed. She knew Rick loved her, never doubted that, but Abe was getting a little closer than she wanted. 

And, now, she felt guilty for all those thoughts she'd had, now that Abe was gone, and Rick was so distant from her. He hadn't touched her since the night before all hell had broken, in the form of Negan and his minions. It had been almost two weeks since Negan had come for a visit, and he would be back any day now, and Rick was refusing to be the leader, even though Negan had said he was. And, she really needed to talk to him, but couldn't find him. He hadn't told her where he was going, when he left their bed, where they had slept, backs to each other, she waiting for him to make a move, to reach out to her, but it never happened. He had told her goodnight when they went to bed. Then turned his back to her, not even a single kiss. And, she felt tears well in her eyes, as she turned away too. And, she needed to speak with him now, get past this, get back to them. She needed him to hold her again.  
●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●●•••••●●●●● 

Negan was once more at the gates of Alexandria, and this time he had a purpose. He meant to take his collection this time. He had gone far too easy on them the last time, and he meant to make them see that he was in charge if only he could get his mind off Rick. He needed to stop thinking about those damn blue eyes, bluer than the fucking sky. How could anyone have eyes that damn beautiful? Or a mouth so pouty perfect that you couldn't look at it without wanting to kiss those succulent lips. And, how could you be mesmerized just by watching someone walk, only Rick didn't walk, did he? The man just strolled, with that sexy rolling movement he had, practically causing Negan's tongue to hang out as he drooled over him. And, the gorgeous fucker would just glare at him, oblivious to the effect he had on the vicious leader of the Saviors. But, Negan had to get himself under control. He couldn't let Rick control him. If only he wouldn't speak with that amazing southern drawl, all honey dripping over ice cream, slow and smooth, with just a hint of gravel that sent chills down Negan's spine. 

How could he resist that? And, he put that temptation right in front of himself, forcing the man into his orbit. Why did he torment himself so? But, he already knew the answer to that question, didn't he? It was all because maybe he'd get the opportunity to see the man smile, and his whole world would be better. Just being in the man's presence made Negan smile. Rick was like Christmas, New-Year's Day and the Forth-of-July all rolled into one. That's how he made Negan feel, when he looked at him. He was the present that kept on giving. And, Negan wished that Rick would only feel maybe a forth of what he felt for him in return. 

And, Negan was past the point of pissed off this time, when he was met at the gate by someone other than Rick Grimes. He had a difficult time restraining himself from killing the man who had opened the gates for him, though he did have the man by the throat when Michonne came running up. 

"Ahhh, the princess shows up again, to save the fucking day!" Negan yelled. "Well, if you really wanted to save the day, you would have had Rick here instead of this goddamn idiot. I thought I'd made myself clear the last time that I expected his ass to be here. Now where the fuck is he?" Negan shook the man he was holding as emphasis on each word, then threw the hapless man to the ground, where the unfortunate soul gasped, trying to get his breath back. 

"I don't know where Rick is." Michonne cried. 

"What the fuck?" Negan exploded. "What do you mean you don't know where he's at? He's your leader... as well as your lover... and you don't know where he's at? That is unacceptable." 

"He isn't a prisoner here. He can come and go as he chooses." Michonne said, not bringing up the fact that Rick had chosen not to be the leader anymore. Negan wasn't in the frame of mind to be reminded of that fact. 

"He is the leader of this shithole, the most important person here, someone that needs to be protected at all costs, I would think. And, you just let him go wondering off? What is with you people?" Negan was exasperated. "I guess me and my people will have to go find him ourselves. God only knows what could happen to him." 

"Wait... " Rosita pushed forward past Michonne, "I know where he went. Please..." 

"Well... " Negan looked at her expectedly. "Do you have something to tell me or not, chica?" Negan bared his teeth like a wolf. 

Rosita would have liked to bury a knife in that bastard's face right now, but that wouldn't help. So she clenched her teeth, for a moment, to get herself under control, before she spoke. "He went for a visitation." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Negan snapped. 

"I mean he's at the graveyard, asshole..." Rosita couldn't contain herself any longer. 

Apparently, Negan had the same problem, as he backhanded her hard, knocking her to the ground. "Learn your place, bitch. You don't ever speak to me like that." Negan blasted. "And, as for Rick, he needs to understand a few things. We are going to have a long conversation about my rules, and his need to obey them." Negan turned back to Michonne. "Now, Princess, let's go get our boy." Negan pushed Michonne in front of him, to lead the way. 

They ran into Rick on his way back. He was walking slowly, his head down, and was startled when he saw them. He took in Negan's hand gripping Michonne's arm, roughly, and frowned. He squared his shoulders and stepped forward, pulling Michonne away from Negan, putting himself in front of her, his eyes glaring at Negan, with ice daggers. "Don't ever put your hands on her again." Rick warned.

"Are you jealous, Rick?" Negan gave a wolf grin. "Maybe if I took her away you would learn a little respect. Do you think I should do that?" 

"I won't allow it." Rick said. "You'll have to kill me, first." 

"Stop acting like an idiot, Rick. I know you are not stupid, but you sure want to act like you are. I have warned you about your behavior before. You know I will punish someone for your misbehavior, don't you? Why are you pushing me?" Negan growled. 

"Pushing you... really? What are you doing, to this community, and others? Talk about pushing people... And, if you have a problem with me, take it up with me. If you need to punish someone, punish me. Leave my people alone." Rick answered. 

"Enough!" Negan snarled, grabbing Rick's arm, jerking him forward. 

Rick jerked his arm free. "Don't you fucking touch me!" He cried. 

Negan grabbed the collar of his jacket and started dragging him back to Alexandria, causing Rick to have to walk or be drug like a dog. He took Rick to the church, telling everyone inside to get the hell out, as he forced Rick through the doors, before slamming them shut. 

"Now, let's get something strait here, Grimes. You do not, and I mean, do not, tell me what to fucking do! I am the man in charge, not you! And, I choose the punishment. And, I will kill more of your fucking family if I have to, just to punish you. That is the most effective method I've found for most people I know, with a couple of exceptions, you not being one of them. But, your ass is going to get in line, or I will kill everyone in this goddamn place, except that boy of yours. Do you understand me. And, I will take you back to Sanctuary with me, and keep you prisoner for the rest of your goddamn life, alone I might add. You won't ever see that kid again, and the rest of your family will be dead. Do you fucking get that through your head, darling? Do you understand me, now?" Negan yelled. 

Rick did get it now. He knew Negan would kill everyone just to punish him. But, he didn't get why. And, he really needed to know. "Why?" Rick asked. "Why don't you just kill me?" 

"You have to ask me that..." Negan said softly. "Damn, cowboy, you just don't get it, do you? Have you never even looked in a mirror. I know people have said something to you. You can't be that oblivious. You are fucking gorgeous! Why...There is no reason to even ask that question..." 

"Sex...? So, you just want to fuck me...?" 

"Of course I want to fuck you. Who wouldn't? But,.." Negan stopped, seeing tears streaming down Rick's beautiful face. What had he said that was so upsetting? 

"Of course..." Rick sobbed, barely able to speak, but not caring how weak he was right now. He couldn't take any more of being treated this way. "What else... could any...one want?"


End file.
